prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica DiLaurentis
Jessica DiLaurentis (née Drake) is the mother of Alison, Jason, and her adopted daughter, Charlotte DiLaurentis. She had an affair with Peter Hastings, which resulted in the birth of Jason, as revealed in Season 2, and adopted her sister, Mary Drake's child, Charlotte. In the Season Four Finale: "A is for Answers", Jessica was murdered by her twin sister Mary Drake and was later found by her niece, Charlotte, who then buried her in the Hastings' backyard. Her body was later found in "Whirly Girlie". After her death, Jessica appears on the show several times through the form of flashbacks, dreams, and hallucinations. She is portrayed by Andrea Parker. According to I. Marlene King, Jessica, along with Kenneth DiLaurentis, are the true villains of the story. Thought to be a Jessica hallucination at first, it's been revealed in "Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars" that Jessica has an older twin sister, Mary Drake, who is the biological mother of Charlotte, Alex Drake and Spencer Hastings. Mary Drake goes on to explain to Spencer (her biological daughter) that Jessica was the one who should've been in Radley. Mary had been jealous of Jessica their whole lives, and vice versa. According to Mary: "I was born first, and she was born jealous." Mary posed as Jessica during a few moments in Season 4 to capture moments with Spencer, her biological daughter, and see her for the first time since birth. Jessica was also thought to have potential mental issues, because she allegedly killed a baby (Teddy Carver) and blamed it all on Mary, hence the reason Mary was in Radley, but the truth was that Jessica should have been there. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot Jessica is seen in the church, escorting the attendees to their seats. She tells Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna to sit in front because that is what Alison would have wanted. When Jenna Marshall arrives she comments that she didn't know that Alison and Jenna were friends to which Spencer replies they weren't. |-|Season 2= Never Letting Go Spencer overhears her father having a heated conversation late at night with someone about Jason being home. Spencer presses redial to discover he was speaking with Jessica DiLaurentis. Later, Jessica invites the four Liars to lunch with her, where she proposes that the girls model Alison's dresses in memorial as a tribute at the end of the fashion show. The girls are creeped out by the thought of wearing their dead friend's clothing, but out of pity for Jessica, accept her offer. Just before the show, Pam, Ashley, Veronica, and Ella quietly express their condolences for Jessica while they sit by together. Jessica and Jason are introduced on stage, then during the show, Jessica sits next to her son. When the tribute is sabotaged, with the word 'bitch' scrawled over Alison's picture, she runs off in a distressed hurry. In this same episode, Jessica has several arguments with Peter Hastings both in person and over the phone, which Spencer notices. One of their arguments involves Jason and his construction in the yards. Later in "Picture This," Veronica echoes the sentiment that the DiLaurentis family cannot be trusted, when she is conversing with Spencer alone in the kitchen. This seems strange, considering how Veronica had pitied her at the fashion show, not letting on that there was any resentment whatsoever. I Must Confess It is revealed that Jessica had ordered Peter to change her mother's will to include Jason after she died, so that it wouldn't seem like Jason is a murder suspect. It is unclear why Peter would engage in such illicit activity, thus threatening his position as a lawyer. Apparently, the DiLaurentis family knows something that Peter desperately wants to forget, and they had hung the fact over his head, forcing him to change the will. Jessica must have known that her mother cut Jason out of the will because he had tried to sell a family heirloom to buy drugs. The Naked Truth Spencer discovers that Jessica and Peter had an affair and that Peter is Jason's biological father. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Jessica moves back to Rosewood and into her old home, while Jason is in South Carolina fixing up his grandmother's house. Emily takes a basket her mother made for Jessica to welcome her back. Jessica asks Emily to help her bring some boxes into Alison's old bedroom containing all of Alison's belongings. Emily finds it odd that Jessica is setting up the bedroom as if Alison is alive. Later, Spencer looks out her window at Alison's old bedroom and much to her surprise, she sees Jessica staring gravely back at her. You can see that she has continued to set up Ali's old room. Moments later Spencer receives a message from A. Turn of the Shoe When Hanna is trying to reach Spencer at her house, Jessica sees her while she is gardening. While they are talking Hanna hears a strange voice. Jessica introduces her to Tippi, a parrot that belonged to Alison's grandmother. Hanna notices that when Tippi talks, she sounded like Alison. Jessica tells her that the bird and Alison had shared a room at her Grandmother's during the summer she disappeared. Hanna asks Jessica if she saw Alison's body the night the gazebo was moved. Jessica replies that she saw Alison's yellow top, and that alone was enough for her to see. Jessica then flashes back to a day when she and Alison were at lunch discussing the top. Alison had asked Jessica if she could take Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Aria to Cape May for a sleepover. When Jessica told her no, Alison began throwing a tantrum by holding her breath until Jessica gave in. In real time, Jessica complained about Tippi's constant chatter, and gave her to Hanna. The Mirror Has Three Faces After "A" destroyed her home, Emily goes to stay with Jessica. Jessica happily lets Emily stay in Alison's old room, but Emily is uncomfortable knowing she has to sleep there. After settling in, Emily goes downstairs to the living room and Jessica accidentally drops some papers. She tells Emily that they're divorce papers, and that Mr. DiLaurentis is leaving her. Jessica cites the reasons for the separation being the fact that they're both different and Alison's death. Emily replies that she too, is growing apart from the person she is with. When Jessica unknowingly asks about "him" Emily tells her that she is with a girl, and that's who she is. Jessica tells Emily that she is proud of her, and wishes Alison could have returned her love. She says that she couldn't have asked for a better person to love Alison than Emily. Spencer and Hanna come over to check on Emily, and run into Jessica on their way out. They ask Jessica if she knew Dr. Louis Palmer. Jessica says she only heard the name once before, and has a flashback of a day when Alison was at home playing the piano. Jessica stormed angrily into the house scolding Alison because she got a phone call from Radley Sanitarium saying she had checked herself in. When she got there it was CeCe Drake dressed as Alison. Alison brushes it off, saying that she didn't think 'the crazy bitch' would actually do it. Jessica tells Alison that CeCe is no longer welcomed in their home. Jessica tells Spencer and Hanna that Alison and CeCe's friendship was obsessive, toxic, and that they 'wore' each other's personalities. Later, Jessica has a mechanic come over to fix her furnace. He tells her that there's something in the basement that she should go see. Jessica and Emily go downstairs and find a sleeping bag and trash - someone (Red Coat) had been secretly sleeping in the basement. Jessica believes the person probably left before Jason moved in. Emily looks up and sees a strange cluster of holes in the ceiling as light seeps in, and realizes that someone has been spying on them. Who's In The Box? She is changing Alison's sheets when she tells Emily that Jason on a cross-country trip. Later, she gets Ashley Marin a job in her real estate business. Love ShAck, Baby At Spencer’s house, Spencer walks in on her dad talking with Jessica DiLaurentis about something Jason doesn’t know. Spencer openly questions what the two were talking about, but Jessica says that it is about her divorce and Mr. Hastings was giving her advice. Spencer confronts Jessica at the Brew, and angrily tells her stay away from her dad and the rest of her family. Close Encounters It is revealed that Jessica is one of the Board of Trustees for Radley Sanitarium. Hot for Teacher Emily is in Alison’s bedroom pretending to search for a pair of her mother’s earrings she left when she stayed there. When Jessica DiLaurentis goes to check the bathroom, Emily takes down the French twin poster and finds an envelope inside the paper backing. She opens it and finds $5000 cash and a note. She's Come Undone Spencer goes through information the Ezra found for his book. She found out the CeCe has witnessed a fight between her and Alison the night of Ali's disappearance. It also says that Jessica witnessed the fight too and paid CeCe to not tell anyone about it. Later, Spencer goes into the DiLaurentis house and asks Jessica if she thinks she hurt Alison. Jessica says that she has no idea what she is talking about and Spencer accuses her of lying. Jessica goes to call Spencer's parents but is grabbed by Spencer on the wrist. Jessica tells Spencer that she is hurting her and to leave. Cover For Me Jessica is talked to by Gabriel and Linda, possibly about the note claiming that Alison was alive. The four liars read Ezra's draft, and he thinks that Jessica is A. The girls suspect her but don't understand why she would do that. Later, Jessica comes to Veronica's house later to ask her about the money for the wedding bridal show she is hosting. Veronica goes out to write a cheque and talks to Spencer telling her that she looks well. Unbridled Ashley is helping Jessica out with the bridal show. Hanna tells her mother that she shouldn't trust her. Gabriel turns up to the DiLaurentis house and informs Jessica that she will have to re examine the body that was found instead of Alison's. Jessica refuses to believe that her daughter could possibly be alive. She tells him to let her daughter rest in peace. Gabriel also tells her that he has a court order and that he wasn't there to ask her. In a flashback of Jason's, Jessica is seen talking with her daughter about A threatening Alison. Jessica tells Alison that she shouldn't let Spencer bully her and should stand up for herself. At the bridal show, Jessica is a furious at the fact that Ashley has got the four girls to model. Later, Spencer is outside and sees Jessica hand something to a hooded person she can't see. A is for Answers Jessica is in the police station talking to Peter. She exchanges looks with CeCe when CeCe gets taken away in handcuffs. Jessica has been informed that Alison is alive and Barry asks to speak with her for a moment. In flashbacks, it is revealed that she buried Alison after witnessing her supposed murder to protect that person. Later, a body is seen being dragged along some grass. It's Jessica. She is then placed into a hole and is being buried. |-|Season 5= Whirly Girlie Kenneth DiLaurentis asks Ashley Marin to look through Jessica's emails to try and locate her whereabouts. While Ashley gets up to grab some paper for the printer, Hanna goes through Jessica's draft emails folder, finding an unsent, unaddressed email, "I can't protect you any more". Jessica's body is found buried in a shallow grave in the Hasting's backyard by Pepe the dog. Surfing the Aftershocks Jason tells Spencer that his mother was killed because she "had a lot of secrets. Too many. That's what really killed her". Spencer shows Jason the email Hanna had found in Jessica's emails, believing that Jessica wanted to tell whomever the email was intended for in person, and that person may have been the one who killed her. Thrown From The Ride Alison tells Spencer that they got the toxicology screen back from the coroner, and that somebody messed with Jessica’s pills. Alison says that Jessica had low blood pressure, but they found a drug in her system that is for the opposite problem and it stopped her heart. Run, Ali, Run Alison is sent a snapchat video of Jessica being buried in the Hastings backyard, along with a message - "I buried your mom the same way I watched her bury you. -A". The video and message automatically delete after a few short seconds. Scream For Me It is revealed that Jessica bribed Bethany Young with gifts in order for her to keep quiet about what happened to Toby's mother, Marion. Taking This One to the Grave While Spencer and Mona were investigating at Radley, they find out Jessica had an affair with Bethany's father. How the 'A' Stole Christmas Walking into Alison’s bedroom, Jessica tells Alison that “she” had a lot to show her, “pay attention”. In a flashback, Jessica walks into the DiLaurentis living room, “Alison”. Alison says that she didn’t mean to, but she found Jessica’s hiding place. When Alison questions if Jessica and Kenneth got her the same present, Jessica then helps her make a lie to cover up the second dress. She tells Alison that her dad will leave them if he found out about the other dress. This moment shaped Alison into the master manipulator she was. Later, dressed as The Black Widow, Jessica walks into the Rosewood Church where Alison asks if she knows her. Folding back her veil, Jessica tells Alison that it’s “all my fault”. Jessica tells Alison that they’ll be coming for her soon. Walking past Alison, Jessica approaches Alison’s casket, and as spirits start to fly around the Church, Alison asks if she’s going to hell. Turning back to face Alison, Jessica doesn’t say anything, and as Alison runs to the doors and tries to leave, Jessica disappears. Welcome to the Dollhouse On a video reel, Jessica is at Campbell’s Farm with two young boys and a newborn baby girl. Asking if one of the boys wants to say goodnight to his sister, “give her a kiss”, Jessica comments, “what a good boy you are”, when the boy kisses the baby’s forehead. As the second little boy gently pats the baby before both boys run off to play, Jessica tells them, “good boys, good boys”, before turning to smile at the camera. |-|Season 6= Game On, Charles Spencer shows the girls an extended version of the video she saw before they escaped the first time. Jessica and the two boys stare at the camera and smile. Don't Look Now In Jason's flashback, he drives to his Aunt Carol's house to rest and recuperate after his elevator shaft accident. Jason is surprised to see Jessica there coming out of the house. She asks him what he's doing out of the hospital. He tells her he left before asking her what she's doing. Jason wonders if his mother is getting the property ready to sell. But, she firmly tells him no and that she's keeping the house so she wants it to look nice. After being adamant about not letting Jason stay, he decides to leave. However, they both stop in their tracks when they hear a noise from the house. Jason asks his mother if there's someone else in the house and she says it's just the wind. Alison and Jason theorize that Jessica kept the house so that Charles could live there. This further supports the assumption that Jessica knew that Charles was alive. O Brother, Where Art Thou In a home video Jessica made, Jason and Alison are celebrating the birthday of "a relative" at the arcade where Jason was to meet Charles. When the boy asks Jessica when he has to "go back," she tells him not to worry about it and just enjoy his birthday. Game Over, Charles In a series of flashbacks we see how Charles being in Radley affected her. She is planting flowers in her garden when Charles tries get her attention to help Alison. When Ali nearly drowns, Kenneth convinces his reluctant wife to admit him to a sanitarium to protect Jason and Ali. She visits him secretly for years. When Marion Cavanaugh was killed, she paid off Wilden to make it look like a homicide thinking that Charles had done it. When her son was sixteen, she help him transition into "Charlotte" and accepted him as a daughter, but Jessica still took her back to Radley. She convinced the board members of Radley to allow Charlotte attend UPenn since she showed excellent prowess in math. Eventually, she learned that Charlotte skipped school to hang with Jason and Alison. She told Charlotte the truth that Ken thinks he was dead because he would not approve of what Charlotte was. However, when they were leaving for Cape May, she was forced to allow "CeCe" to go as Ken allowed Jason to bring his girlfriend. The night Alison was buried, Jessica made sure Wilden lied about where he found Charlotte so that her daughter could stay hidden from public view. She never forgave her for supposedly killing Alison. Her body was discovered by Charlotte who buried her in the Hastings backyard. Did You Miss Me? Alison hallucinates and believes her mother is telling her that Elliot Rollins is a good man and that she will be happy for once. Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Alison sees a vision of her corpse and hears her voice on the phone, but it turns out to be Mary Drake, Jessica's twin. The Liars find out that Jessica was not Charlotte's mother but her aunt. She adopted her after Mary was committed to Radley. |-|Season 7= Original G'A'ngsters When Jason arrived at Aunt Carol's after his elevator accident, Mary Drake is revealed to be the person hiding in the house. After Jason leaves, Jessica and Mary argue about Charles. Mary claims that she had a right to know he was dead while Jessica claimed that Charles was her child and not Mary's. After the fight, she goes downstairs where she kept records of Alison being spotted and files of all the people she knew, including The Liars. Appearances (21/160) Trivia * The character of Jessica is one of several other characters who was played by a different actress than in the Pilot episode. * She has an identical twin sister named Mary Drake, whom she was estranged from for many years. * Jessica only saw "Alison's" yellow top when confirming it was her body. She said it was all she needed to see to know that it was her daughter. * Red Coat was living in a secret passageway in her basement. * Jessica and her husband, Kenneth, were divorced around the time of her death. * Jessica knew about Emily's feelings towards Alison and supported Emily and Alison being together. * Jessica buried Alison alive, whom she thought was dead at the time after Alison was hit on the head with a rock by Charlotte. She buried Alison to protect Charlotte, as she didn't want to lose two daughters in one night. She then enlisted Wilden's help and sent Charlotte back to Radley. * Jessica's relationship with her twin sister, Mary, parallels the relationship between Alison and Courtney from the books. Also, Jessica and her former lover, Peter Hastings, plotted to kill Mary, similar to how Alison plotted with Nick Maxwell to kill Courtney. * She covered up the death of two of her children, Alison, who Jessica buried because she thought she had been killed by Charlotte, and Charles, whose death was symbolical but made to look like a suicide and real death. * Mary, Jessica's identical twin sister once said, "I was born first, and she was born jealous." This draws a direct parallel to Spencer Hastings being taken in by her biological father and family, while her twin Alex Drake was sold and later placed into an orphanage. This resulted in Alex being jealous of Spencer's life. Quotes Jessica's Gallery Jessica at lunch.jpg PLL206-0285.jpg PLL206-0751.jpg|Jessica with Peter Hastings 2013-06-15 01-17-10.jpg jess.jpg Jessica DiLaurentis - Stare.jpg 2013-06-19 10-33-31.jpg 2013-06-19 10-55-22.jpg 2013-06-19 10-59-45.jpg 2013-06-19 11-03-51.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-19h48m55s93.png|Jessica with Alison as a child 1328960059pre-1385070276.jpg MrsD.jpg|Jessica DiLaurentis mrsdilaurentis.jpg|Mrs DiLaurentis at lunch with Ali mrsdi.jpg|Emily and Jessica DiLaurentis Jessicamain.png Jessica 401.jpg 2014-03-19 13-44-53.jpg 2014-03-19 13-45-56.jpg IMG_6305 8.25.01 PM.PNG IMG_6306 8.24.32 PM.PNG IMG_6308 8.24.32 PM.PNG Pll~5x13-4.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 113.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 066.jpg Mrs D and Mrs M.jpg|Ashley Marin and Jessica D JessicaAlisonJasonCharles.png|Jessica with her children andrea parker as jessica.jpg charles and jessica.jpg jessica_6x04.jpg|Jessica DiLaurentis Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Parent Buried Alison alive (exposed) Category:People with Affairs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Antagonist Category:Characters who were recast Category:Season 7 Category:Drake Family Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal